Ours
by fabinalove
Summary: When Nina cant make it to England, how far will Fabian go to get to her? I guess you will have to read it to find out!This is a song-fic over Ours by Taylor Swift. The story takes place after the first term. FABINA!Please read and review!:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a multi song fic over 'ours' bye Taylor swift! So here goes…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis, or ours by Taylor swift!**

**Nina's POV-**

I breathed in the morning air, oh gosh I don't like mornings. Especially when my plane had to make an unexpected stop in the middle of my flight because they were worried about the engine. So here I am in Virginia, at a hotel because it will take a while for them to get another plane. I was coming from Tennessee to go to Liverpool, England for my second term at House of Anubis. I guess I'll be late again this year, like I was last year. Lots of things happened over the summer, some were good, and some were devastating. I'll start with the sad thing that happened, my Gran died, my last living relative. They said that they don't know what happened to her the night she died. So I worked all summer long to try to figure it out, I didn't, so her cause of death is still unknown. Okay moving on to something much more uplifting and happy, Fabian, the boy of my dreams, asked me to go out with him before I left for the break. I, of course, said yes, I mean who wouldn't? Well I could name a few people like, Patricia, Amber, and Mara. Fabian has been texting me non stop, trust me, if I wasn't in love with him, it would get a little annoying. But I like his sweet little texts every thirty minutes or so asking me how im doing. I snapped back into reality when I saw the elevator door open. I stepped in, and immediately I felt claustrophobic. There was so many people inside one tiny little elevator. It was strangely silent, for all of the people that were in here, it kind of made me want to take the stairs, but it was to late, the elevator's doors were already closed. I looked over at the elevator buttons and pressed the six. I looked back over at the strangers, if Fabian was here right now, we would be laughing at their vacant stares. I heard a 'beep' and then the doors opened on floor six, so I got out. I was in room 604, so I made my way down there with my two bags in hand. Once I unlocked the door and sat my bags down, I laid on the bed and begun to think. Before my Gran died, I made her video chat with Fabian, so he could meet her. Well… that didn't turn out so great because that day, Fabian was wearing a shirt that showed his shoulders, so my Gran saw his tattoo. It wasn't very big, but she made a big deal about it anyway. She always had snide remarks to say about it, and she wanted Fabian and I to break up. We just ignored her because we're meant to be, he's mine, and my heart is his. It seems like theirs always someone that disapproves, but they are never, ever going to get in the way of us. Its not theirs to speculate anyway. We are always going to be together, no matter what. I felt a vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, and unlocked it. Their was one message from Fabian. I quickly opened it.

**Fabian (Bold),** _Nina (Italic)_

**Hey neens, how are you?**

_Im great! Wbu? 3_

**Same! Ily!**

_Aww! Ily2! : )_

**Are you almost here?**

_Well… my plane had some issues with the engine and well long story short… im in Virginia at the George Washington Hotel (A/N: I made that hotel up, if it exists, didn't know that.)_

**Aww : ( When should you get here then?**

_Idk, maybe in a couple days or so… : (_

**Well, I have to go to school, c u l8tr babe, ILY!**

_KK, ily2! 3_

**3**

I locked my phone and set it on my table, what to do know?

**Did you like it? Its inda short but I'll make the other ones longer, I promise!**

**Please review guys, I really would like at least 5 reviews, they make me happy!:) **

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA!:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the next chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!:)**

**Fabian's POV-**

I had just finished texting Nina, the love of my life. She isn't coming back for a while because her plane had a bad engine or something. Luckily school isn't actually starting until a couple of weeks. Its so boring at the house without her. Amber is shopping practically every second, even when she cant get a ride to the mall, she just shops on her phone. Mick keeps kicking his football against the wall and all I've been hearing for about an hour is 'thud, thud, thud, thud' its soo annoying. Alfie and Jerome keep popping their heads in our room and saying 'boo!' And when I jump, they laugh and run away. Mara keeps calling Mick, claiming that she cant come downstairs because Amber is holding her captive because of her 'outfit fail.', Mick just hangs up and goes back to the annoying 'thud!' I hear Trudy in the kitchen, making biscuits (biscuits means cookies in America.) and tea for everyone. Victor keeps coming in and telling Mick to stop with the racket, but as soon as he leaves, he starts it again. I was just sitting on my bed, looking at my computer screen.

Then an idea popped in my head, as I pulled up the internet, Google was my home page. I quickly typed in, 'earliest flights to Virginia.' And pressed search. The first result that popped up, I clicked on. I looked and the earliest flight was tonight, at 9:30. I quickly got up and ran to Trudy. She was just putting something into the oven. She looked up at me and smiled.

" What would you like sweety?" She asked, cheerfully.

"May I go to Virginia Trudy?" I asked her.

She looked at me confused. " Why?"

" Umm, because Nina is there cause her plane engine wasn't working." I said truthfully.

She frowned. " Sorry Sweety, but I cant just let you go to a different country, unsupervised." She said.

I scowled. " But Trudy, why not?" That was a question I tended to ask a lot when I was younger.

" Because, you just cant." She said, that's what my mom always says.

I rolled my eyes and turned to go back to my room, Trudy isn't telling me what to do, Im 17, I can make my own decisions. Once I got to the room, I bought a ticket and grabbed my suitcase, throwing it on my bed. Mick looked up at me questionably.

" Mate, what are you doing with that suitcase?" He asked, as he spun a basketball on his finger.

" Oh umm.." I stuttered, what was I going to say. " Im just unpacking, I didn't finish yet." Isaid.

He shook his head, not buying my not-so-good answer. Just as he was about to his mouth, his phone blasted, ' I can ride my bike with no handle bars'.

" Great ringtone." I said, as he answered his phone.

He rolled his eyes. " Just shut it gi- oh hi Mara, oh no, I wasn't talking to you just now. Oh really, your locked in the bathroom? Okay, I'll be right up there." He said and gave me a glare. He walked out of the room and I heard him running up the stairs.

This was my chance, I quickly threw some clothes in my suitcase. I glanced at my watch, it was 7:45. I'd better call a cab. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

After sneaking out with my suitcase, I waited on the steps, until I saw the cab drive up. I quickly hopped in.

After a fifteen minute drive, the car pulled in front of the airport's entrance. I ran out after paying the driver. Sprinting into the airport, I got in line, and finally, after waiting forever, boarded the plane.

**Nina's POV- **

I awoke quickly, where am i? I looked around the room and realized I was at the hotel. I guess I dozed off when I got here. I looked at the clock that was on the bedside table, it read 12:30am. Did I sleep that long? Its now nighttime and im not even tired cause I slept the whole day through pretty much. What to do, what to do? I got up from the not so cozy bed, and looked around the bland hotel room. I decided to draw. I opened my bag and pulled out my pencil, eraser, and my sketching pad. I flipped it to the most recent drawing I was working on. The picture was of a very attractive, brown haired, green eyed, handsome, British boy. I bet you can guess who that is, but, if you cant I'll tell you. His name starts with an F, its my sweet little Fabian! I picked up my pencil and begun shading in his hair. Then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, it was Fabian. I quickly accepted the call.

"Hey!" I yelled cheerfully in the phone.

" Hey, and why are you so happy at 12:30 in the morning?" He asked.

" Well, I had a really long nap today." I explained.

"Oh. What is your hotel number?" He asked, I wonder why.

" Why.." I asked suspiciously.

"umm, because I was going to send, errmm, something to your hotel." He finally stuttered out.

"Okay, my room number is 609." I said.

"Thanks Nina, I have to go, Mick is whining about not being able to sleep because I'm too loud." He said.

"Ok, bye! I love you Fabes." I said.

" Bye, I love you too Nina!" He said.

I hung up and walked back to my seat at the desk, picking up m pencil once again. I was pretty much done with it, I just needed to shade it in and add more details.

I had been working for a while, then I heard a knock at the door. Who could be knocking at 1:38 in the morning? I quickly got up and walked to the door.

**That's it for now. Did you like it?**

**Please review!:) When you do it inspires me to write faster and get the chapters out faster, and their usually longer!:)**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA!:)**


End file.
